Usagi, Rei and the Love Potion
by rune stine
Summary: Usagi was supposed to give Mamoru a glass of Orange juice containing a love potion but Rei drank the juice instead! UsagiXRei Shoujoai [CoMpLeTe]
1. The Love Potion

**Summary**: Usagi was supposed to give Mamoru a glass of Orange juice containing a love potion but Rei accidentally drank the juice! UsagiXRei Shoujo-ai & some Yuri contents

**Warning**: Shoujo-ai, no like? Press BACK button then.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim Sailormoon series, mangas or everything involved, it belongs to the genius who made this a hit. I'm just making a fiction out of it.

**Author's notes: **Inner senshi does exist in here, except for the outer senshi and Tuxedo Mask. Bah, screw the 'destiny' thing! Mamoru is about to be introduced in this fic. I can't squeeze every body because this is only a short fic

**Usagi, Rei and the Love Potion**

**By: Rune Stine**

**Chapter One: The Love Potion**

Every after class Usagi and four of her very best friends come and do group study at Hikawa Shrine, where Rei, one of Usagi's best friends reside. It was already a year since the defeat the last strongest enemy. After that, everything becomes normal and boring, but there are some youmas still lurking around but somehow they are easily managed to be defeated by the Sailor Scouts

It was another boring afternoon for the girls but they have to study their lessons for the upcoming weekend exams. Rei, who attends a different private school, had no more problems since her exam is already finished last week. But for Ami, Makoto, Minako and Usagi who all goes in the same school has to deal with their upcoming weekend exams.

Ami being the most clever and bright among all of them have been helping her friends in doing their review. Rei also helped her friends studying since she has nothing to do. She specializes in History subject, which is second hardest subject to Trigonometry and Algebra according to her friends.

Usagi wasn't around. She's late again for their group study

"Where did you say that meatball head went to Makoto?" Asked Rei with annoyance while reading a notebook she held

"She said she needs to attend an important meeting in school" Makoto said without looking at Rei

"What could be more important than this? That exam is going to determine whether we're going to the second year level or repeat being a freshman" Said Ami

"You know Usagi, she always writes important things last in her To-Do list" Commented Minako

"I was beginning to wonder where she goes every after class; she usually does it every Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays" Said Makoto

As Makoto said that, Rei's eyes widen as she read a piece of scratch paper she found pinned at the hard cover of Usagi's old notebook, while Minako was trying to control her giggle

"What is it Minako? Do you know something we don't?" Asked Ami

"Yeah, you and Usagi always hide nasty things from us" Makoto added

"Oh, it was nothing; I was just happy about the thought that Usagi finally manages to schedule her so called '_after class meetings_'" Minako said as she waves her hand

Then finally a knock was heard at Rei's room. Rei herself opened the door

"Oh look who's here; it's the busiest meatball head in the world" Rei smirked coolly

"Rei...You're...so meeeeeeaaaan!" Usagi said as she catches her breath

"Yeah, I know that since birth. But first you have to explain to us what really is happening to you" Replied the miko

"Explain what?" Usagi asked

"You being late became twice worst than before Usagi, we were worried and wondering what other things besides reviewing our weekend exams is more important" Ami said

"I've told you already right? That I have to attend an important meeting every Monday, Wednesday and Thursday?" Explained Usagi

"Besides, you already prepared me for Algebra right, Ami?" Usagi continued

" And what about History, hmm?" Smirked Minako

"Uh...That I must review" Said Usagi as she looks at Ami

Ami knew what that look meant

"I'm sorry Usagi, you should have come earlier. My mom told me to come home earlier because we are going to the grocery to buy our needs in our house. I have finished helping Minako and Makoto with their studies" Ami explained

"Oh is that so?" Said Makoto, a bit disappointed

As Ami went home, they continue studying. Usagi is now bugging Rei

"Come on Rei-chan, help me review History" Usagi pleaded

"I don't really feel like helping a meatball head today" Rei said as she drinks her tea

"You're good at History; if you help me review I'll definitely pass"

"Minako, teach this twin of yours what we had reviewed earlier" Said Rei

"I'm studying my Algebra; I have to remember the formulas here because I easily forget them" Minako said

Then Usagi looked at Makoto with puppy eyes

"If I tried to explain it to you I might inherit Rei's temper" Makoto said

"Zip it, Kino" Rei protested

"Come on, Rei why don't you want to teach me?" Usagi said as she frowns

Rei finally let out the piece of paper that she had read earlier from the notebook

"You said you were attending important meetings every Monday, Wednesday and Thursday. Is this the important meeting you were attending to?" Said Rei as she shows Usagi the paper

Usagi's eyes widened in shock

"Where did you find that?" Usagi protested as she tried to grab the paper from her friend but Rei swing her hand from Usagi's reach

"W-what is that all about Rei?" Asked Makoto as she was disturbed by the noise

"It's nothing Makoto" Usagi spoke

Minako looked at the paper Rei was holding, she had recognized it

"Ooh, that's Mamoru's hang-out schedule!" Said Minako

Usagi darted Minako a look

"Ooops..." Whispered Minako as she hides herself behind the notebook she's reading

"Monday, Mamoru waits in the bus stop at 2:00pm. Wednesday, Mamoru stops by at the national library at 1:30pm...and Thursday, Mamoru checks out new CDs at the record bar at 2:00pm...wait a minute, who's this Mamoru anyway?" Said Rei as she read what is written on the paper

Makoto and Rei looked at Usagi who sighed

"He's the cute guy who bumped me on my way home last month. Ever since that day I can't take my mind off him" Usagi said while blushing

"Luckily Mamoru's classmate is Minako's neighbor so I asked Minako to ask where he hangs out" Said Usagi, now both the brunettes darted Minako a look

"I was Usagi's victim?" Minako explained

"Usagi, it was lucky of you that I was the one who first saw this and not Ami. What would she think if she did saw this?" Rei said

"Whatever blondie, if you get flunked, you know who's to blame" Said Makoto as she continue studying

"Ooooh you guys are sooo understanding! So you're going to help me review History Rei-chan?" Asked Usagi

"No." Rei replied

"W-what? Why?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because. Period."

"What if I flunk my History subject?" Usagi said

"Then you're _history_,meatball head" Said Rei

"Why are you so mean to me? I was beginning to think that you really hated me"

"I hated you for always being sweet and coolie especially when Ami's not around and you have no one to turn to during studying situations. But I didn't completely hated you for that" the miko said

"Me? A coolie? You were just jealous because I was gifted with temper as cool as the North Pole unlike you who had the temper of a volcano!" Teased Usagi

Rei's temper started to heat a bit

"Nah, I'd better have a temper like the volcanoes than to have a very disgusting '_E'_ at my History subject" Rei replied back

Usagi also started to heat up

"If I get an 'E' at History, I would tell the whole world that it is because Hino Rei didn't help me review and she ignored and laughed at me" Usagi said

"Then I would tell the whole world that Tsukino Usagi didn't pass her History because she reviewed her new subject called _Mamoru Stalking_ first!"

"You were just jealous because I found another cutie and you still don't"

"Really? Like how many times do you have to use that line to make me jealous?"

"Like five times and you're obviously exploding at that line!"

"I wasn't now"

"Mamoru's so cute! Tall, jet-black haired, with glasses matching his charming smile, studious and likes music..." Usagi said

Rei paused, Usagi smirked then continued

"Oooh didn't I heard that description before? Well let me recall...oh right! That's Rei's ideal dream boy!" Usagi rejoiced from her victory

Now Rei's volcano finally erupted

"Well, imagine your Mamoru's sweet reaction if he discovers that Usagi the meatball head is going to be a freshman repeater"

Usagi's nerves exploded

"I'm not going to be a repeater!"

"You're not going to be if you start reading the History books in the National Library this very moment"

Usagi and Rei both turned their backs after they stuck out their tongues at each other

"You two already finished?" Makoto finally said

"Yes!" Exclaimed both Usagi and Rei

"Good! We can finally go home now" Said Minako

"What about my review in History?" Usagi asked

"Well, you better start walking your way to the National Library; I've got other things to do" Said Makoto

"Me too, I have to attend an _important meeting_" Smirked Minako

"You guys are so mean" Said Usagi as she joins Makoto and Minako walk out of the hall

"I thought that was only Rei" Makoto teased

"Shut up Kino Makoto" Rei said at their backs as she follows her friends

Rei stood at the main door as she watched her friends walk towards the stairs of the shrine. Suddenly she noticed a book placed on the top of a small wooden table beside the door. The book was familiar to Rei so she took it and ran outside to catch the threesome

"How am I suppose to figure out which book in the National Library is the History book that has all the information we are going to take to the exams?" Usagi numbly asked as they started to go down the stairs

"Check the book that has the name 'History'?" Minako suggested

"Like eighty percent of the history books in that library have the word 'History' included in every book title Minako" Makoto said

"I'm just trying" Minako pouted

"Rei-chan's right, I'm history...aak!"

Usagi got hit by a book directly in her head and almost fell but Makoto quickly caught her

"The title of the book is 'The True History of Greek Mythology' meatball head; it has all the answers in your exam according to Ami so you better read and remember it" Rei said as she turns and went back inside the temple

"R-Rei-chan..." Usagi's lips were shaking and her eyes started to get watery

"Just as I always expected, Rei cannot stand you being in despair" Makoto said as she puts her long arm on Usagi's shoulders

As the three made their way to the streets Makoto went in the other direction while Usagi and Minako went together to the opposite of Makoto's direction

"What happened in your Mamoru watching?" Asked Minako excitedly

"Well the usual, we talked! Then guess what, we'll meet at the crown tomorrow after class!" Usagi said as she jumps for joy

"Really? Can we come, can we?" Minako asked

"Sure, Mamoru said he wanted to meet all of you"

"Woow! That's so cool...but what about Ami who had her Science club and Makoto who had a lacrosse practice after class?"

"I guess it's just you and Rei-chan" Usagi said

"It's alright at least Rei-chan's with me, I'll call her tonight" Minako said

"When you talked with Mamoru, what did you felt about him?" Minako asked again

"I felt like I was flying...but..." Usagi's voice faded

"But what?"

"He talks to me like I was sort of an infant! He looks at me as a young sister, he's not even interested at me" Usagi pouted

"If only I could do some sort of a magic to make him fall in love with me" She continued

Suddenly Minako paused

"Aha! I know how to make your Mamo-chan fall deeply and madly in love with you Usa!" Minako said

"Really? Like how?" Usagi suddenly became excited

Usagi watched as Minako opened her bag and brought out a medium sized elegant looking bottle

"I've been dying to show this to Rei-chan ever since this morning, I just forgot to show it to her" Minako said

"Wait, what is that?" Usagi asked curiously

"It's a love potion, Usa!" Minako finally said

"Wow! Does that really work?" Usagi asked

"Does this really work? DOES THIS REALLY WORK? This is just the reason why my classmate Nanami and her cute boyfriend fell head over heels on each other. Just one tiny drop and he's yours" Said Minako

"Awesome! Can I use it to Mamoru tomorrow at the crown?" Usagi asked

"Sure, then I'll lend this to Rei-chan for her crush after you"

"Then it's settled!"

-----

After their class the very next day Usagi and Minako went together at the crown earlier so that they could prepare their plan

"All you have to do is to drop these into your intended victim's drink" Minako explained

"Mamoru likes orange juice so I'll order him that" Usagi said

Then Usagi went to the counter to order the said orange juice

"Here it is, now let's drop that here" Usagi said

"You do it, you're the one who wanted someone, so you have to drop it yourself" Minako said

"Okay" Usagi said as she took the bottle from Minako

Usagi put a drop of the love potion at the orange juice.

She paused. Then she opened the bottle and poured almost half the content of the potion

"What the heck—-Usa why did pour half of it? Didn't you know the effect of being over dosed by that!" Minako exclaimed

"The person will madly fall in love at me?" Usagi tried to guess

"I don't know. I couldn't really understand this much, all I understand is just to pour only a single drop, the instruction is in German. I think it will have a bad effect on the drinker"

"I just hope Mamoru will now fall madly in love with me" Usagi said as she sweetly smiled

"I just hope he won't get really mad" Minako commented

-----

Rei is now on her way to the crown from her school, when someone called her

"Yuhooo! Rei-chan!"

Rei turned to know who called her. It was Nobosuke, a tall, corn haired goofy guy who is Rei's die-hard admirer and always chase after her

"Gah! Nobosuke-baka, are you following me again?" Exclaimed Rei

"Ofcourse I am! That's supposed to be my job, your future husband! Anyway, when do you want to get married to me? June? September? December?" Said Nobosuke

"Never-ever, baka" Rei said as her temper rises

"Never-ber? When was that? Is that before or after November?" Asked the bubble-brained Nobosuke

Rei just rolled her eyes and started to run

'_This idiot won't just give up!_'

Good thing Rei's last subject that day was Physical Education. She now wore her PE uniform and sports sneakers so that she was able to run away from Nobosuke faster

"Whoa Rei-chaaaan! Wait for your future hus---Aaak!"

Nobosuke tripped himself by his shoe laces. Rei smirked as she continue to run

'_Nobosuke's not just an idiot; he's also a malnourished loser!' _Rei thought as she sweat dropped

As Rei sighted the crown she slows down from running and started to walk breathlessly

-----

Back at the crown Usagi was stirring the orange juice while Minako is getting uncomfortable

"What took Mamoru so long?" Usagi said

"Rei also wasn't here yet, I wonder what happened to her" Minako said

Finally Rei arrived, all sweaty and out of breath

"Rei-chan, what happened?" Asked Minako

"Nobosuke--tried to--chase me-so I ran from him" Rei said breathlessly, her hand reached the orange juice in front of Usagi

Both the blond's eyes widened

"Rei don't!" Shouted the blondes in unison, Rei was startled

"Come on, my throat is dry and I need to drink something!" Rei said

"But you can't drink that Rei!" Said Usagi

"Why not?"

"Because...it's not cold anymore! And...And you always wanted your drinks cold right?" Minako explained nervously at Rei

"You blondes act really weird today, I don't care if that juice is not cold, and I desperately need a drink, NOW!" Said Rei as she pulls the juice from Usagi's grasp

"Wait Rei that is for Mamoru!" Usagi said

"I'll replace it with the same drink; just let me drink first, pleeeaaassee" Pleaded Rei

Now both Minako and Usagi struggled to grab the glass of orange juice, pulling it away from Rei

"What is wrong with both of you?" Exclaimed Rei, the people inside the crown started to stare at them

"B-but Rei, that juice has..."

"Oh look! Is that guy Mamoru?" Rei said as she pointed a guy, both Usagi and Minako loosen their grip and looked at the door entrance

Mamoru finally arrived at the crown, walking towards their direction

"Oh no, he's here!" Usagi said

"Oh no, Rei-chan!" Minako shouted

Rei drank the juice empty!

-----

Here it is, my very first ReiXUsagi fic!

Not to mention it's finished nyahahaha!

I just noticed that there weren't new ReiXUsagi fics appearing lately so I made one!

Hope You like it!

Rune Stine


	2. The Effect of the Potion

**Summary**: Usagi was supposed to give Mamoru a glass of Orange juice containing a love potion but Rei accidentally drank the juice! UsagiXRei Shoujo-ai & some Yuri contents

**Warning**: Shoujo-ai, no like? Press BACK button then.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim Sailormoon series, mangas or everything involved, it belongs to the genius who made this a hit. I'm just making a fiction out of it.

**Author's notes: **Inner senshi does exist in here, except for the outer senshi and Tuxedo Mask. Bah, screw the 'destiny' thing! Mamoru is about to be introduced in this fic. I can't squeeze every body because this is only a short fic

**Chapter Two: The Effect of the Potion**

"Yum, this juice tastes good...So is that really the Mamoru you're talking about Usa?" Said Rei as she approaches the counter to order and replace the juice she drank

"Why...did...you...drink that?" Minako faintly said

"Hey Odango, sorry I'm late. Oh, are these your friends?" Mamoru greeted

"Mamo-chan good to see you!" Usagi stood up and look at Minako

"You know what to do" Usagi whispered at Minako who nodded and walked towards Rei

"Yes, these are my friends, the blond one is Minako and the brunette is Rei" Usagi said to Mamoru as she pointed Minako and Rei

"Why did you drink the juice?" Minako hissed at Rei

"Why? Does it have a poison?" Rei asked

"No baka, Usagi dropped—I mean poured love potion in it" Minako whispered

"She--what? Then why didn't you told me earlier?" Exclaimed Rei, Minako covered her mouth

"Shhh, quiet! I tried to tell you, but then you started distracting us when you saw Mamoru" Minako whispered

"Then you should have told me _earlier _than that!"

"Let's just go join them" Minako said as she grabs Rei towards Usagi and Mamoru

"Oh, Rei, Minako, I want you to meet Mamoru Chiba" Usagi introduced. Rei and Minako bowed at Mamoru who stood and bowed too

Then they took their seat. Usagi whispered to Minako

"What happened? Didn't..."

"She drank all of it, Usa" Hissed Minako

"There's nothing wrong with me, maybe it didn't work" Rei joined

"Is there any problem girls?" Said Mamoru

"Nothing!" The three said in unison while smiling

"Okay...if you say so" Mamoru left the subject, thinking it was probably a "_girl-thing_"

"Mamoru-san, here's your drink by the way. I kinda drank the first one Usagi bought for you so I replaced it" Rei said as she hands Mamoru the orange juice and he thanked her

"How old are you, Mamoru-san?" Minako asked

"He's nineteen" Usagi answered before Mamoru could

"Wow...er...What course were you taking in college?" Minako asked again

"Medicine, just like what Ami wanted!" Usagi answered again

"Do you have any girlfriend?" This time, it was Rei

"Not yet so far, he's busy at school" Mamoru was opening his mouth to answer when Usagi answered again

Minako kicked Usagi by the face and she comically flew away from their table

"We were asking Mamoru-san, Usa-baka! What's the sense of him being here when you keep answering our questions for him?" Minako said as Usagi crawls back desperately back at her seat

"Mina-chan, that hurts!" Usagi whined

"Hey-hey girls please don't argue, it wasn't really a bother Usagi answering for me" Mamoru said

"Don't worry about that Mamoru-san, we are always like this" Minako said

"I'm sorry to bother you but I really wanted to know why besides being busy from school is the reason you don't have any girlfriend?" Rei asked, this time Usagi tried to protest but Minako covered her mouth

"Well...I really didn't like to have a girlfriend when I'm studying. It will be a great distraction for my studies. I can't squeeze a time for a relation right now" Explained Mamoru

Usagi managed to loosen Minako's grip on her mouth

"Rei-chan why are you interested? Going to flirt with Mamo-chan, are you?" Usagi bickered Rei who just smirked while having a fox ears moving above her head

Mamoru just sweat dropped

"Get a grip on yourselves will 'ya? Mamoru-san is in front of us!" Minako exclaimed, and the two girls stopped arguing and blushed profusely in front of Mamoru

"We're really sorry Mamo-chan" Usagi apologized

"It's alright, it's alright" Mamoru said as he waves his hand '_Can I go everywhere else but with these girls today?'_

Then he looked outside through the window, he saw one of his friends about to leave in the other side of the road

'_Thank goodness, I can now come up with a reason'_

"Uh...girls, I really wanted to stay but I had other important things to do and my friends are waiting out there" Mamoru lied as he pointed one of his friends outside the window

"Oh...is that so? Well thanks for coming here Mamo-chan" Minako said with disappointment in her voice

"Yeah, it's really nice meeting you Mamoru-san!" Rei merrily said as she waves goodbye to Mamoru

"W-wait! Mamo-chaaaaannn!" Usagi called, but Mamoru pretended he didn't hear it, though obviously can be heard. He walked as fast as he can with sweats jumping above his head

Usagi stood up then tried to follow her crush. But as they got outside; Mamoru is already in his friend's car and it was already far enough to catch up. Usagi could swore she saw Mamoru strangling his friend's neck inside the car, his face looked like as if he was afraid of being chased by someone

"How did he get into that car so fast? Well I guess he's probably on a rush, right Usa?" Minako asked as she regarded her fellow blonde

Usagi is now _strangling Rei_ to death!

"You flirt! I found him first, and it was about to be perfect, until you spoiled everything!" Usagi exclaimed

"Hey, he's too gentle for me! I'm not that low to flirt with that guy" Rei said as she pulls Usagi's odango tails

The people outside were now staring at the two, Minako covered her face with her hands from shame

Usagi was about to launch herself to Rei when the miko dodged, making her about to fall to the ground instead

Then a pair of hands quickly caught her

Usagi's eyes were closed, she thought she will hit the floor and have a lump on her head again, but she didn't. She opened her eyes slowly to see who her savior is

She gasped

"R-Rei-chan?" She muttered

Rei wasn't responding, and then she bowed her head centimeters away from her and looked at Usagi's eyes. Usagi noticed Rei's lavender eyes were sparkling with passion. Then she pulled Usagi up to stand

"Why...Thanks Rei-chan" Usagi said

Rei is still looking at her with sparkles in her eyes; Usagi is starting to get annoyed

"What happened, Rei-chan?" Minako suddenly asked, as she felt the two weren't fighting anymore

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Usagi asked, a little scared of what Rei is acting now

Rei took Usagi's hands and she smiled at her, making her teeth sparkle in a comical way

"Usa-chan, I never thought you are this breathtakingly beautiful! I think I love you!" Rei praised her while blushing

"Oh...no" Usagi and Minako said in unison

The blonds took Rei away from the crowd before they get into serious trouble

They made their way at Ami's house by riding a taxi; Minako is trying to hold Rei back from launching herself at Usagi, who is avoiding Rei's hands from holding her waist. The taxi driver just sweat dropped in confusion

As they arrived at Ami's house they saw Makoto about to enter at the door with Ami

"Ami-chan! Mako-chan! Help, this is a serious emergency!" Minako shouted, Usagi was following at her back while Rei is at her feet, hugging her leg, making Usagi's walk slower

"Rei, you black fur ball! Get off my feet you're slowing me down!"

"I love you Usa-chan, I'll die without you by my side" Rei dreamily said

Ami and Makoto ran towards their friends

"Why? Is there any problem?" Ami asked, and then she noticed Rei dreamily annoying Usagi while walking towards them

"Hey, what happened to Rei?" Makoto asked as Usagi with Rei finally approached in their front

"Is this the doing of a youma? But why didn't you alert us about meeting a youma?" Ami asked too

"No-no-no, it's not a youma! It's the love potion!" Minako quickly said

"Love Potion?" Ami and Makoto said

"Yes, Rei drank the juice containing a love potion that was supposed to be for Mamo-chan" Usagi explained

"Who's Mamo-chan?" Ami asked

"Asked that later, look at Rei-chan, she's like a leech in my leg!" Usagi pouted

Makoto took Rei away from Usagi's legs, the miko tried to get back but Makoto is stronger

"Usa-chaaan! They are breaking us apart! I love you so much!" Rei said

"Let me see that so called love potion" Ami said

Then Minako numbly handed Ami the said potion. She examined it closely, the sticker cover's printed instruction is written in German, and luckily Ami knows how to read German a little

"How much drop did you put in that juice?" Ami asked

"Er...I poured half of the contents of the bottle?" Usagi said, Ami gasped

"Half of it? You two are in there and you let her drink that accidentally?" Ami exclaimed mildly at the blonds

"We did try our very best to stop her, but she distracted us and—"

"Being overdosed by this potion causes physical weakness! And to worsen the situation, it didn't even state how to cure this!" Ami cuts Minako

"W-what? So you're telling me that Rei will remain like this for the rest of her life?" Makoto said in disbelief

"Yes, I'll remain faithful to you, my Usa-chan, forever" Rei said as she struggles to escape from Makoto's grasps

"Rei-chan, this isn't right. You hate me right? You are my best friend and you are a girl. You can't be in love with me...fight the effect of that love potion" Usagi said as she approach Rei cautiously

Rei stopped from struggling and looked intensely at Usagi's eyes, which made the odango blond blush

"I will do anything for you my love, but I cannot obey you if you tell me to leave you. I'll die without you, I'll kill myself if you are not here by my side" Rei said with honesty that scared Usagi more

"Kami-—Ami-chan did you hear that? She'll kill herself if I—I...What am I going to do?" Usagi desperately said to the blue-haired genius

Ami just sighed. She really wanted to help but she could say anything

"I guess we'll have to leave Rei-chan like this for a while until Minako and I investigate how to find a solution" Ami said

"Yeah, I promise we'll find the antidote Usa. But aren't we supposed to worry on the effects of this potion to Rei-chan?" Minako asked

"We all are worried, Minako. That's why tomorrow we better start finding solutions. For the meantime Usa-chan, let Rei stay at your house" Makoto said

"W-what? Are you kidding? She can't stay there with me! What about school? And her Grandpa at the shrine?" Usagi asked

"Usagi, our school's going to end this week, and granpa is out of town for two weeks. We'll be spending time with each other, aren't you happy my odango-chan?" Rei romantically said

"No I'm not! If you don't care about your school then I do because we have our exam this week!" Usagi exclaimed in Rei's face

"Mako-chan is right, Usa. We started this and Rei is probably serious enough in her words" Minako said

"It's supposed to be running smoothly until Rei-chan drank that juice and ruined everything!" Usagi pouted

Then suddenly she was cut from her talk when her lips were captured by Rei's. All the senshi gasped

"R-rei-chan...What—the" Usagi whispered as she held her lips from where Rei had kissed her and blushed profusely

"Did I ruin your day love? I'm really sorry, don't get mad at me please" Rei begged as her eyes sparkle once again at Usagi who backed away a little

"She's definitely nuts!" Makoto exclaimed while blushing at Usagi and Minako who were also blushing

"Well at least I have proven that the potion really works" Minako weakly said

"Minako!" Makoto gaped at her

"I was just kidding"

"What is your decision now, Usagi?" Asked Ami

Usagi sighed and looked at Rei. The miko's eyes were always locked at her, burning with sincere and passion

"Please don't send me away love, I'll do anything for you, _everything_!" Rei begged again

_Everything? _Then suddenly an idea struck Usagi's mind

"Everything thing Rei-chan?" Usagi asked again to confirm

"Yes my love, everything for my princess" Rei said

Usagi laughed evilly at her thoughts. The other senshi looked at each other knowingly

"Usagi, are thinking something?" Ami asked with doubt on her face

"No, of course not! Okay I'll take Rei to my house for a while. Mom, Dad and Shingo are on a vacation at my aunt's place anyway so let's go Rei-chan!" Usagi said

Rei jumped free from Makoto's grasps and hugged Usagi tight

"Thank you my love! You are so kind! That's why I love you so, my beautiful princess!" Rei said

"See you guys tomorrow, I'll take care of Rei-chan!" Said Usagi as she pulls Rei at her direction

Ami and the others are speechless

"I had a bad feeling about this" Makoto said as she sighed

"That Usa, I'm sure she'll make Rei a housekeeper to finish her chores!" Minako said

"Poor Rei-chan, we need to act tomorrow" Ami said as they all parted and went to their respective houses

-----


	3. Usagi's Pet

**Summary**: Usagi was supposed to give Mamoru a glass of Orange juice containing a love potion but Rei accidentally drank the juice! UsagiXRei Shoujo-ai & some Yuri contents

**Warning**: Shoujo-ai, no like? Press BACK button then.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim Sailormoon series, mangas or everything involved, it belongs to the genius who made this a hit. I'm just making a fiction out of it.

**Author's notes: **Inner senshi does exist in here, except for the outer senshi and Tuxedo Mask. Bah, screw the 'destiny' thing! Mamoru is about to be introduced in this fic. I can't squeeze every body because this is only a short fic

**Chapter Three: Usagi's Pet**

As Usagi reached her house Luna had greeted her at the entrance door

"Hey Usagi, why is Rei with you? Is she staying here?"

"It's a long story Luna, and I don't even planned on telling it to you today" Usagi said as Rei still clung to her dreamily

"Usa-chan, what do you want me to do for you for today? Are you hungry? Do you want some massage? Tell me and Rei-chan will do it for you" Rei said as she attentively stood straight awaiting for Usagi's command

"Good, this is exciting!" Usagi clapped her hands in excitement

"Rei-chan, cook me some meal, after that clean my room...and did you mention massage? Okay after I eat, give me a soothing massage" Usagi finally commanded

Rei is on her instincts and obeyed Usagi instantly. Luna's eyes were as wide as a tennis ball in confusion

"Is...Is that really Rei?" Luna asked in disbelief

"Why yes, and she's under my control, nyahahaha!" Usagi laughed as she turns on the TV and sat on the couch comfortably to watch her favorite show

After Rei finished cooking and cleaning Usagi's room she started massaging the odango blonde's back as Usagi watches the TV while eating. Luna stared at Rei miserably

"Usagi, aren't you getting a little rude at Rei?" Luna suddenly asked

"She ruined my day with Mamo-chan, so she'll have to make it up to me" Usagi simply said

"Rei, are you sure you wanted to do this?" Luna asked Rei, hoping that she will get a sense than Usagi's answer

"You don't have to doubt my love for her, Luna. I'll do whatever my princess commanded me to do so that she could forgive me" Rei said with determination in her voice

Luna became a lot more confused and shot a look at Usagi

"I told you. It's a long story" Usagi said

Luna just sighed and went upstairs to rest

After that, Usagi asked Rei to help her review her History subject so that she will be prepared for the test this Friday. As Usagi got tired she and Rei changed into their pajamas. Usagi asked Rei to sing a lullaby to make her sleep

An hour later Usagi opened her eyes to regard Rei. The miko is still sitting beside her, with tired eyes that tried very hard to remain awake

Usagi gasped

"Rei-chan, why are you still awake?" She asked

"I'm guarding you my love" Rei replied

"But you don't have to do that, go to sleep" Usagi commanded. Rei was about to lay on the floor when Usagi stopped her again

"W-wait, what do you think you're doing?" Usagi asked

"I'm going to sleep. I can't leave you in this room" Rei replied

"You can't sleep in the floor, it's cold there..." Usagi said

"Then I'll sleep here in the chair beside you"

"No-no..." Usagi quickly said, she sat up and shove her blanket open

"Sleep here beside me" Usagi gulped as she said that. But Rei obeyed never the less

"Don't bother or touch me when I'm sleeping okay?" Usagi said to Rei who nodded and sleep instantly

'_This is more serious than I thought' _Usagi thought as she looks at Rei who is now sleeping peacefully

Usagi just realized she had never observed Rei sleeping this long before. She found amusing that Rei wasn't snoring or moving like her when sleeping. Then she didn't realize she went back to sleep

Morning came as blue eyes slowly opened from the rays of the sunlight. That was the nicest sleep she ever had. So nice, quiet and comforting. No Shingo to ruin the day. Especially when you're leaning your head and hugging someone...

Hugging someone?

Usagi quickly raised her head up to see who is the one she's hugging

"R-Rei?" She whispered

'_Why the heck am I hugging her?'_

Lavender eyes started to open, staring straight at Usagi's sky blue ayes

"Good morning love, had a good sleep last night?" Rei asked as her eyes sparkle once again

Usagi blinked few times then blushed. She realized what she was doing and pushed Rei out of her bed, making the miko fall face down

"Aaak!" Rei sweat dropped

"Didn't I tell you not to touch me when I'm sleeping?" Usagi exclaimed

Rei rose up dizzily up from the floor

"Sorry if I'm wrong but I think you were the one hugging me love" Rei said while rubbing her forehead

Usagi blushed profusely

'_Oh yeah, I forgot...I was the one hugging her'_

"Are you telling that I'm lying?"

"No-no of course not my love! I'm sorry I must have been hallucinating" Rei apologized

"Will you quit calling me 'love'?" Usagi protested

"Uh...Then what am I going to call you?" Asked Rei

"Usagi! U-SA-GI, Usagi! That is my name okay?"

"Okay, but isn't that less romantic? What about Koi? Or—"

"Rei" Usagi shot her a look

"Okay Usagi-chan will do, I'll cook breakfast for you just don't be mad at me" Rei then walked out of Usagi's room

Usagi sighed and sat on her bed

"_I can't believe it; Rei obeys my every command and favors what I like! If she wasn't affected by that potion then she might have eaten me alive or bicker me endlessly if she discovers I'm ordering her around_" Usagi said to herself

As Usagi finished taking a bath and wore her school uniform she went down to the stairs and smells a delicious aroma of food. Surely her stomach is her weak point

"Usa-chan, glad you're here! I hope you like my breakfast that I made especially for you my love" Rei said with hearts in her eyes

Usagi pretended she doesn't care. But she did and she's drooling on the food Rei had cooked for her: Baked Macaroni with lots of cheese topped in it, hot chocolate and smelly garlic bread. All cooked from Microwave except for the hot chocolate. Rei is really the Microwave queen, Usagi thought

"T-thanks Rei-chan"

"Do I get a kiss?" Rei asked

"Hell—No way!" Usagi said as she blushed and threw her bag at the miko

"Well if that's the case go ahead and eat. I'll take a bath, and don't leave without me okay?" Rei said

"Okay, promise I won't" Usagi replied. '_Promise? Where did that came from?'_

Rei went upstairs to take a bath. Then Usagi started to eat her food. Not bad, if Makoto were to rate it, it would probably above average. That 'Love Potion' really did a great job to Rei

Rei finally went downstairs after taking a bath. She wasn't wearing her uniform, but her usual attire

"Rei aren't you going to attend your class?"

"Nope, watching you is better than to get bored at our school. Our class is going to end this week anyway so we didn't have so much to do" Rei explained as she carried Usagi's school bag and sports bag

"But you'll get bored waiting for me"

"I'll just think of you so I won't get bored outside. I just don't to get apart from you any further"

"Okay. Bore yourself to death. Just don't embarrass me in front of other people" Usagi warned

"What if I really missed you and I wanted to—"

"Rei" Usagi glared at her again

"Okay, no embarrassing Usa-chan. Crystal clear!"

"Good. Let's go"

'_One look is all it takes for Rei to obey me...Awesome!'_

They walked on their way to Juuban High school. Usagi left Rei at the bench at the front of the school

"Remember to buy me chocolate mousse before I went out of school okay?"

"Of course my Usa-chan, anything you want" Rei said dreamily

Then Usagi walked to the entrance of her school but Rei called her again

"Usa-chan!"

"What is it Rei?"

"Come back early okay?"

Usagi paused. She tried to reply but she turned and just chose to be silent and resume walking to the entrance

Usagi opened the door of their classroom. No teacher yet, good. She noticed all eyes staring at her, they all looked at the classroom clock and she followed. She gasped

"Usagi, you're...early" Naru said in disbelief

Usagi walked towards the seat near Ami absentmindedly while looking at the clock and sat herself

"Usa-chan, I can't believe it, you're fifteen minutes earlier today!" Minako said merrily

"Yeah...I even surprised my self" Usagi said

"Does this something to do with Rei?" Makoto asked teasingly

"Shut up" Usagi said, annoyed

"Wait, where's Rei anyway?" Ami suddenly asked

"She said she'll wait for me outside until our classed is finished. That baka" Usagi said as she lays her head on her hand

"Usagi, we all know what happened to her" Ami explained

"I know, but you know the funny part, she obeys everything I command her to without a single complain!" Usagi said

"Usagi! I can't believe your doing this to her" Makoto hissed

"Relax, I wasn't overworking her. It's her who kept doing things at my house, she even babies me"

Minako was silent, feeling a deep guilt that it's because of the potion she brought her best friend Rei acted like that. She couldn't take it anymore

"Well, see you later then" Minako stood up and walked towards the door

"Mina-chan wait, where are going? It's our review today for the test tomorrow" Ami said

Minako stopped then turned to glare sadly at Usagi

"I can't believe you let yourself leave Rei waiting for you out there Usagi. Now, if you don't mind I'll go out there to become a true friend" She said sadly

Usagi felt herself wince at Minako's words

Minako went out of the entrance to find an obviously bored and tired Rei sitting at the bench near a tree, arms crossed. She felt pity at her friend. She approached her and sat beside her

"Hey Mina-chan. Why aren't you at class with Usagi and the others?" Rei asked merrily, Minako can tell Rei was glad to have someone to talk to

"I should be asking you the same Rei-chan" Minako said, not looking at her friend's eyes

"Well, I just want to make sure I see Usagi before and after class. Then I'll walk her home, isn't that romantic? The school's going to end anyway" Answered Rei

"You don't have to do this, really. You see Usagi everyday at the crown right? She even goes to the Jinja"

"I...I just don't want to be parted with her Mina-chan. I don't know what to do without her, I love her so much"

"Rei listen to me, this is the effect of the love potion. You must fight it...Kami—this is my entire fault..." Minako whispered as she tried to hold back her tears

"Hey don't cry! Usagi said it was my entire fault so get a grip! And she had forgiven me so don't get upset okay?" Rei said as she wipes Minako's tears

"Damn it Rei! This isn't a joke; look at you, you've changed and you already looked tired! Usagi just said that it was all your fault because she knew you won't protest" Minako yelled at her

"Minako, if you keep blaming yourself, you'll just get upset. I better blame myself than to see my best friend like that. I'll get better, you'll see" Rei said, imitating Minako's sailor V pose. Minako laughed a bit

"That pose doesn't fit you, you know" She commented

"Yeah, you're right. I just did that to cheer you up" Rei said

"Hey, how about a milkshake?" Minako offered

"Sure, let's go"

-----

-At Usagi's classroom-

"_I can't believe you let yourself leave Rei waiting for you out there Usagi"_

Minako's words kept bothering Usagi's mind. She didn't thought she actually left Rei out there like a dog. Maybe she was too much. She rolled her fists into balls

_Decisions, decisions_

Finally Usagi stood up and walked towards the exit, without a word she left the whole class

"Tsukino, where do you think you're going? Tsukino!" Their teacher yelled

Ami and Makoto looked knowingly and they both stood up and followed Usagi out

"Wha-Kino? And you too, Mizuno? What the heck is wrong with this class? Don't you have any respect that you kept walking out of the classroom?" The teacher exclaimed

"We're really sorry Sensei, but this is an important emergency!" Ami said as she catches up with Makoto. The teacher just blinked

Usagi, Ami and Makoto ran outside the gate of the school. Usagi looked at the bench where she had left Rei. It was empty

"I...I just left her here. Where is she?" Usagi said

"Maybe Minako invited her some place else while waiting for you" Makoto said as she catches her breath from running

"But to where?" Usagi asked worriedly

"Come on, there is only one place they will go to" Ami said knowingly

They made their way at the Crown. Ami was right, Rei and Minako were there

"Rei-chan! Mina-chan! You two made us worried!" Makoto said

"Usa-chan! You're here!" Rei merrily greeted Usagi as she held her hand

"Well...yeah, I'm here" Usagi weakly said, but she's glad she saw Rei

"What are you doing here? Aren't you going to review for tomorrow?" Minako asked

"Ask Usagi, we just followed her here" Makoto said

They all turned their eyes to Usagi

"Uh...you see...the one you said to me earlier Mina-chan, I have thought of it and realized it was rude of me to leave Rei just like that" Usagi said while blushing in shame

"Glad to hear that from you, Usa" Minako said, her smile came back

"What do you say Rei-chan?" Minako asked Rei as she turned to her

"Uh...I really can't pick up what you two are saying" Rei said, looking confused

Usagi walked towards her and took Rei's hands with her own petite ones

"Usa-chan..." Rei mumbled while blushing

"Rei-chan, I'm really sorry for making you wait out there. I really shouldn't have done that" Usagi apologized

"Usa-chan, you know that it's just fine with me because I love you so much and I don't want us to be apart" Rei said as her sparkling lavender eyes™ look into Usagi's sky blue ones

They all had fan until after lunch. Ami made an 'ahem' noise to get everyone's attention

"Since we've all cut classes, which I myself couldn't believe I have done that, would anybody like to help me investigate and solve Rei's illness?" Ami asked

"I'll help, I really missed playing Judo with pyro here" Makoto said

"I'll help too; we'll go to my aunt. She's the one who gave me that potion" Minako said as she stood up enthusiastically

"And you Usagi, you know what to do" Ami told Usagi knowingly

"Take care of Rei, got it. But can I go to the Manga store to buy comics first?" Usagi asked

"Just make it fast or you'll embarrass yourself" Makoto joked

Then they all parted to their own paths

Usagi and Rei walked at the streets. Usagi stopped in front of the Record Bar and looked at the glass window, looking for someone. Rei got curious and looked too. She saw Mamoru looking at the latest CDs, picking one and looking at the contents

"Oh...Mamo-chan...So handsome" Usagi said dreamily

Rei felt herself heat up with jealousy

"Usa-chan, I thought you're going to buy comics?" Rei asked weakly

"I will, I will. Just let me talk to Mamo-chan for a while. Coming with me?" Usagi asked

"Of course I am. I'm not letting you go alone by yourself" Rei said

Usagi didn't notice the tone of jealousy at Rei's voice. She was busy focusing at Mamoru

They went inside the Record Bar and walked towards Mamoru. The tall handsome guy saw them and was surprised seeing the two together after their quarrel yesterday at the crown

'_Ack! It's them again'_

"Hey, Mamo-chan! I'm really sorry about yesterday; Rei-chan can be crazy sometimes. How are you?" Usagi asked

"Hey I'm not cra—mmft!" Usagi covered Rei's mouth

"I'm fine, just looking for some new releases here" Mamoru said, relieved that the two didn't start to argue

"Oh, I see..." Usagi said, trying to flirt at Mamoru

Rei is starting to heat up

"Uh, Mamo-chan?" Usagi called the handsome Mamoru

"Yes, Odango?" Mamoru replied without looking. He was busy looking at the CD he just picked up

"Can...Can we go to movies some time? There's a new movie that will be released at the cinemas next week and I was hoping that you and I...you know..." Usagi asked while blushing

Mamoru looked up to think

"I think I couldn't Odango, I have exam next week" Mamoru said, Usagi was hurt, she can tell he is obviously lying because she knew their exams were already finished

Suddenly Rei cut them in. Seeing the pain in Usagi's eyes

"I think you should let Mamoru-san review his lessons, Usa-chan. Why won't you go with me to the cinema next week instead?" Said Rei as she put an arm on Usagi's shoulders

Mamoru eyed them for a second. He didn't know what to react

"Uh...I guess I'll be out of here, I have—"

"Other things to do?" Usagi continued

"Yeah, I...I'll be seeing you around" Mamoru hurried at the exit as if there was an infectious in there. They were silent for a while. Usagi frowned and pushed Rei's arm off her shoulders. She ran out of the Record Bar almost crying, and Rei followed instantly

"Usagi!" Rei held Usagi's hand tight to hold her back. Good thing no one is around outside

Usagi slapped Rei with all her might

"You! It's all your fault! It's all your entire fault!" Usagi said while crying

Rei frowned. Usagi's slap hurts. But she couldn't stand to see her princess hurt. She took Usagi's hand, the hand that slapped her face. Usagi tried to withdraw it but Rei held it tight and raised it aligned to her face where a hand mark was visible

"I'm sorry Usagi. I couldn't control my self. If you are still mad you can slap my face again as long as you want if that will make you forgive me" Rei said as she places Usagi's hand on her numbing cheeks

Usagi felt guilty for what she did to her friend, she cannot blame Rei for she was generally a victim here. She finally sobbed into Rei's arms, Rei comforted her

"Rei please go back to your old self...I couldn't stand you being like this, I want you to call me 'meatball head' again...I want you to bicker me about getting late and being a crybaby and being a bottomless pit and...Please go back" Usagi mumbled in Rei's chest, but the miko couldn't understand what she was mumbling

"That's good my princess, let out everything to Rei-chan" Rei comforted her

"Tell you what; let's go to the Manga store. I'll treat a whole set of series of Gudo Man tankubons" Rei continued

Usagi looked up to regard Rei. The miko offered to buy her those tankubons she has been saving for almost about two months. She just nodded absent mindedly just to get out of that place

As they went out to the Manga store Rei is now carrying a paper bag containing the complete Gudo Man tankubon series. Usagi is still frowning, not aware of her surroundings. Rei looked at her

'_She's still frowning. What am I going to do to cheer my princess up? Hmmm...I know!'_

An idea struck Rei's mind. She let out a handkerchief from her pocket and placed it at Usagi's eyes and tied it at the back of her hair

"Rei-chan, what—"

"Just trust me with this Usa-chan, okay?" Rei cut her off

Usagi let Rei led her to a place she didn't know where because she was blindfolded. They ride a taxi then Rei led her again, as they walk further she can feel and smell fresh grass. Then finally Rei takes off Usagi's blindfold

Usagi gasped

"Like it here?" Rei smirked

-----


	4. The Youma Attack

**Summary**: Usagi was supposed to give Mamoru a glass of Orange juice containing a love potion but Rei accidentally drank the juice! UsagiXRei Shoujo-ai & some Yuri contents

**Warning**: Shoujo-ai, no like? Press BACK button then.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim Sailormoon series, mangas or everything involved, it belongs to the genius who made this a hit. I'm just making a fiction out of it.

**Author's notes: **Inner senshi does exist in here, except for the outer senshi and Tuxedo Mask. Bah, screw the 'destiny' thing! Mamoru is about to be introduced in this fic. I can't squeeze every body because this is only a short fic

**Chapter Four: The Youma Attack**

They were in a restaurant surrounded by Sakura trees and grass fields. The wind blew in their direction; making Usagi breath the freshest air she had ever breath in her whole life

"...Rei-chan...This is simply...breathtaking" Usagi said, amazed at the sight she can see

"Few people only knew this place, and I'm one of those few. Other people were lazy enough to find such beautiful place as this. I hope you liked it here" Rei said as they took their seat

"Are you kidding? I love it in here! The air is so fresh, the view of those healthy Sakura trees surrounding a restaurant, it all looks...romantic" Usagi whispered as she blushed, she looked at Rei, but the miko's eyes were far from her

Usagi grabbed the chance to look at Rei.

'_Is Rei still possessed with that love potion? The way she looks now is far different from yesterday. She looks...magnificent, not to mention thoughtful...and so romantic. I doubt Mamoru would do the same for me' _Usagi realized what she was thinking and quickly shook her head to consciousness

'_What the heck? What are you thinking baka? You can't be attracted to Rei; she's a girl for crying out loud! And she is just like that because she is still under the spell of that love potion...But...with all that I felt yesterday, the kiss...the very first kiss in my lips, the feeling of comfort when I'm hugging her...The way she comforts me when I'm crying...and this'_

"Hey Usa-chan, look up there! This is the main attraction here every afternoon" Rei snapped Usagi from her thoughts. Usagi looked up

There is a flock of flying goose forming a letter 'V' at the sky, followed by other kinds of birds who also grouped themselves to fly at the sky. Usagi was really amazed to see more than one kind of bird flying at the skies

"Rei-chan this is really amazing, I've never seen—"

Usagi was cut out when Rei kissed her lips tenderly. Usagi was startled but she didn't protest, instead she closed her eyes. Then Rei carefully parted her lips, Usagi pouted in her mind for that

"I-I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that...I couldn't...control myself, I'm really so—"

This time it was Usagi who returned Rei a kiss, her arms hung around the miko's neck. Rei was slightly surprised when Usagi kissed her; she was always making the first move right?

The kissed lasted for about a minute or two then they finally parted breathlessly

"I love you Usagi...so much" Rei mumbled while catching her breath

Usagi kissed Rei's nose

"You always tell that to me since yesterday. Let me have the chance to say this to you...I love you too, Rei-chan. You're the only one who made me feel this way...not even Mamo-chan can give me that feeling when I'm around him" Usagi said

"I'm glad that you can finally love me back Usa-chan" Rei said

They ate at the restaurant when Rei heard Usagi's stomach growl. They talked and read the tankubon Rei bought for Usagi. They didn't realize that it was already dark, all that matter is being with each other. Now Usagi wasn't annoyed anymore when Rei babies her

Suddenly a beep was heard on both of their communicators

Usagi answered while Rei shared a look at Usagi's communicator

They saw Ami at the screen

"Usagi-chan, Rei-chan, youma attack at the central park entrance!" Ami said hurried then she instantly closed her communicator

Usagi and Rei nodded at each other and stood to go at the said place after paying for their bills

They have arrived at the central park entrance, both of them already transformed into sailor scouts. They saw people as they approach near the park but they noticed they were frozen still like mannequins. This is a nasty one, Sailormoon thought

Finally they saw their fellow senshi fighting a hair blower-headed youma with average male body colored in green

"It's about time you guys arrive!" SailorJupiter said

"Be careful, that thing can make you freeze and it can blow very hot air in its head!" SailorMercury said while SailorVenus was trying to distract the monster with her 'crescent beam'

"Well, whatever it is I will punish it in the name of moon!" Usagi said

"Yeah, that's my love! Teach that monster a lesson, Moon-chan!" SailorMars cheered at her love

Suddenly the youma blew energy towards them

"Watch out!" SailorMercury said as they all docked out of the way

"Sorry, he seemed sick of chasing me!" SailorVenus said

"Let's surround the youma!" SailorMercury told her fellow senshi. They all went to their respective positions

The youma is now aware that he is surrounded; he observed his enemies and noticed SailorMoon because of her different outfit. This is probably the leader, the youma thought so he started to approach SailorMoon. SailorJupiter noticed it

"Protect the princess!" She yelled while attacking the youma with her 'supreme thunder' attack but the youma quickly dodged it

"I'm on it!" Yelled SailorMars as she stands in front of SailorMoon

"Supreme Thunder Dragon!" SailorJupiter yelled

"Crescent Beam Shower!" Followed SailorVenus

The youma screamed in pain as two attacks hit his body, but he recovered in an instant. He blew hot air from his head towards SailorVenus and SailorJupiter who both flew away because of the strong force and dropped at the floor

"Jupiter! Venus!" Sailormoon yelled at them

"Don't mind us! This is nothing!" SailorJupiter said, but she was having a great difficulty to stand up, her knees were weakening, so as SailorVenus

"Damn it! I fell at my back!" Jupiter said

"Ugh, me too" Venus said

The youma continued to attack towards Sailormoon. SailorMercury tried to stop him as she rush on his way

"Shabon Spray Freezing!" Mercury yelled

The path of the youma froze but the youma broke it with a single punch and a beam was about to come out from its head. Mercury was aware that the beam will surely hit her

"Mercury!" Jupiter yelled

"Damn that youma, Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Yelled Mars. The youma was surrounded by fire to distracted him from firing the beam, giving Mercury the chance to stay out of the way

The youma growled in anger and blow a very strong hot air from his head, making the fire around him move away. He attempted to attack SailorMoon again; Mars is on her senses and poses defensively in front of SailorMoon

"Venus let's go!"

"Roger that!"

Venus and Jupiter stood up weakly because they have to. Mercury approached them and they nodded at each other

"Supreme Thunder Dragon!"

"Crescent Beam Shower!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Three powers joined to form a huge force towards the youma and hit it. The youma screamed in pain and lay unconsciously on the ground

"Now SailorMoon!" Venus yelled, feeling it was safe enough for their princess to attack

SailorMoon nodded

"Moon Princess Ha—"

Sailormoon was cut when the youma growled and regained consciousness and quickly got up to fire his beam for the very last time, this time, it was a very strong one. The three senshi away from them gasped

"Oh no! Princess!" Mercury yelled

"Mars, protect her! We'll back you up!" Yelled Venus

SailorMars looked at the beam towards them. She breathe slowly for concentration then

"Fire Soul!" Mars yelled as she tries to block the beam by her power but it was useless

"Hold on, Mars! Shabon Spray Freezing!" Mercury fired her power straight to the youma and completely freezes it

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter shot her power this time at the beam towards Moon and Mars to lessen the impact

"Crescent Beam!" Venus followed

Both Venus and Jupiter's attacks didn't affect the beam and is still aggressively running towards Moon and Mars

Mars took SailorMoon's hand

"Let's get out of the way!" Mars said as she pulls Moon from the direction where the beam was suppose to hit. They managed to get far enough from it. Both of them sighed in relief but was interrupted when Venus yelled at them

"Moon, Mars! Behind you!"

They looked behind them. They gasped. _The beam was following them!_

It was too late for them to run. Mars didn't have any choice but to push SailorMoon out of the way

"Mars what are you doing?" Moon yelled

"Trust me with this one okay, love?" Mars winked at her

Mars gathered her very strength, her tiara disappeared and was replaced by the sign of Mars then...

"Burning...Mandala!" Mars fired the 'Burning Mandala' in its very full force, making the ground break in its path and directly hit the beam

The beam didn't disappear but with the strong impact of Mars' power, it was pushed upwards and hit the sky instead. There was a big explosion of light at the dark skies

"Whoa...We're toast if we were there" SailorJupiter commented as she looks at the dark sky

"The youma is yours this time, Princess" Venus said

SailorMoon looked at Mars, she was breathing shallow but she nodded to SailorMoon

SailorMoon closed her eyes and then...

"Moon Princess Halation!" She yelled, an energy hit directly the frozen youma and completely destroyed it

"Finally, it's destroyed!" SailorVenus sighed in relief

"What about the people he turned into mannequins?" Jupiter asked

"Don't worry about them, they'll return to normal in a few minutes" Mercury assured them

SailorMoon smiled. She turned at her back to regard SailorMars

"SailorMa—Rei, are you alright?" Moon asked worriedly

"Princess...can we...go home now?" Said SailorMars tiredly

"Of course, Rei-chan" SailorMoon saw Mars smiled weakly

SailorVenus and the others looked at her, and Mercury started to approach, knowing what will happen next

"Oh...good...because...I think..."

SailorMoon gasped

"Rei!"

SailorMars changed back into Hino Rei without warning. Rei fell at SailorMoon's arms unconsciously. They all de-transformed and ran towards Rei and Usagi on the ground. Ami knelt beside Rei and felt the pulse on her neck

"Her pulse is weak. She had drained a lot of energy from that blow she performed. We must let her rest now" Ami said worriedly

"I'll carry her" Makoto offered

"I'll call a cab" Minako said as she ran towards the edge of the road meters away from there

They all went at Usagi's house. Ami and the others decided to stay overnight because they knew Usagi needed help on taking care of Rei. So they called their respective guardians to ask for permission to stay there that night

"Rei's senshi powers are dropping fast" Luna commented while looking at Rei's unconscious form at Usagi's bed

Usagi held the miko's hands tight

-----

I suck at fighting scenes don't I? I just make sure that their attacks can be seen in the SailorMoonR series. I even researched it :P

Well anyways reviews are appreciated. Thanks for R & R!

Rune Stine


	5. Don't Forget You Love Me

**Summary**: Usagi was supposed to give Mamoru a glass of Orange juice containing a love potion but Rei accidentally drank the juice! UsagiXRei Shoujo-ai & some Yuri contents

**Warning**: Shoujo-ai, no like? Press BACK button then.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim Sailormoon series, mangas or everything involved, it belongs to the genius who made this a hit. I'm just making a fiction out of it.

**Author's notes: **Inner senshi does exist in here, except for the outer senshi and Tuxedo Mask. Bah, screw the 'destiny' thing! Mamoru is about to be introduced in this fic. I can't squeeze every body because this is only a short fic

**Chapter Five: Don't Forget You Love Me**

"This isn't because of the potion, right?" Usagi asked them. But they couldn't answer their princess

"She is just weakened by the energy she produced lately, right?" Usagi asked again. No response

"Kami—Answer me!" Usagi yelled desperately and started to cry at Rei's shoulder

"Usa-chan..." Ami started then continued

"Rei had used the strength remaining in her body to produce a powerful energy. If she wasn't affected by the love potion she might have probably recovered up by now. The potion's ingredients are dangerous when a person is overdosed by it. It traps the energy-producing cells"

"So...you're telling me she's going to die in weakness?" Usagi asked

"No. She'll remain asleep, but not for long. There is a certain antidote for that potion" Ami said as she let's out a small bottle

Usagi lift her head up to make a better view at the bottle Ami is holding

"Ami-chan, what is that?" Usagi asked

"That's the antidote for the 'Love Potion' Usagi" Makoto said, smiling a bit

"Yeah, when we went to my aunt's house and she told us that there's an antidote for that potion, and it can be bought in a certain herbal drugstore so we explore the city to find that" Minako explained

Ami gave Usagi the bottle

"The herbal Pharmacist told me there is no need to measure how much to drink, you can even make her drink all of it. She'll definitely feel better and the love effect will be gone" Ami said

Usagi's frown became worse, which worried Minako and the rest

"Why are you sad Usa-chan? I thought you wanted Rei to be back to normal right?" Makoto asked

"No! After I found my one true love, I'll lose her in an instant?" Usagi cries as her hands shake uncontrollably while holding the small bottle

Everyone in the room gasped

"Usagi...you mean"

"Yes I admit it! Kami, I love Rei! I really do!" Usagi cried louder

Ami, Minako and Makoto looked at her with sympathy. Minako approached and comforted Usagi

"Usa, we really didn't expect you to fall in love with Rei in that state. We support and understand whatever decision you make. But it is Rei's life here we're talking about here. I know you wanted her to remain what she was yesterday but if you really love her you'll let her drink that antidote to get back her strength as a person and as a senshi" Minako explained

Usagi sobbed and looked at Rei. Why? Why is it that when she finally finds true love, it started to slip at her hands that fast? But she couldn't stand Rei in that condition. She must do the right thing for Rei's sake

"Get a glass of water" Usagi commanded and Makoto quickly went down the stairs to get a glass of water

Usagi opened the small bottle and poured the liquid in Rei's mouth. Makoto arrived in time to give Usagi the glass of water

Rei's skin turned from pale to lively milk white skin

"Maybe a few hours later she'll regain consciousness" Ami said

"Can you guys leave me and Rei for a while? I have to treasure the moments with her tonight before she return to herself" Usagi said weakly. They all nodded and went out of her room, feeling pity for their princess

Usagi didn't took her eyes off the miko that night

"Rei...remember when you first kissed me yesterday? It was...my very first kiss from someone else besides a family. Is it your first time too?" Usagi talked to the unconscious girl in front of her, playing with her dark locks

"Now I finally felt what it feels to be in love for the first time. It feels like...Being with you forever" Then Usagi leaned centimeters close to Rei. So close that their noses touched

"Please don't forget what we did today, Rei-chan. Don't forget you love me" Usagi said as she kissed Rei's lips long and tenderly, as if it is going to be her last kiss with the miko

Finally lavender eyes shot open and grabbed Usagi's shoulder and sat up

"R-Rei?" Usagi was surprised to see Rei wake up that fast. But she was more worried when she saw the miko put her fingers to her lips where Usagi kissed her

"Meatball head...Wha...What are you just doing to me?" Rei asked coldly. The coldest tone Usagi ever heard from the miko

"I-I-I...Rei" Usagi couldn't make any words out of her mouth

"No, stop. I shouldn't have asked. I've seen enough anyway" Rei said as she stood up from Usagi's bed and walked out of her room. Usagi called her back but didn't listen, her tears started to fall again on her cheeks

"Reeeiiii!"

Minako and the others heard their princess scream and they all stood up, only to see Rei hastily goes down the stairs and walked straight towards the exit

"Rei-chan, you're awake!" Minako said

"What happened?" Makoto asked

Rei didn't reply or even stop to look at them and just continued to walk out

"Check Usagi upstairs, I'll catch up with Rei" Minako told Ami and Makoto who nodded and went upstairs

Ami and Makoto found Usagi kneeling on the floor crying and shaking uncontrollably

"Usa-chan, are you alright?" Ami asked as she wiped Usagi's bangs off her eyes

"Ami-chan, she...she caught me kissing her lips...Her face...her voice...it was so cold it scared me to death that I lost both Rei who was in love with me and Rei my best friend" Usagi sobbed

"Hush, Usa. Rei-chan's just confused. She'll think carefully about it, I'm sure of that" Makoto said

-----

-Outside Usagi's house-

"Rei-chan!" Minako yelled as she ran towards the miko and grabbed her hand

"Let go, Minako, I'm tired. I want to go home and rest" Rei said annoyingly at Minako

"Wait, didn't you remember anything that just happened to you?" Minako asked

"I don't have time for interrogations Minako. Leave me alone" Rei said, this time her voice is as cold as stone

Minako had it

"Will you just stop and listen to me, Hino Rei!" Minako yelled at her angrily

"I can't Minako, even if I tried to listen to you, I can't! Especially when I wake up from consciousness and one of my female best friends is kissing me at the lips!" Rei exclaimed at Minako who was shocked on what Rei said

"What? Usagi...kissed you?"

Rei sat at the bench on the bus stop. Minako sat beside her

"It was all...shocking. Especially when it came from Usagi" Rei frowned

"But Rei-chan, Usagi just did that because she fell in love with you when you were under the spell of the love potion" Minako reasoned

"Love...potion?" Rei said in confusion. She tried very hard to recall what happened. And it all came back one by one, flashes of many images that happened when she was under the Love potion's spell

Rei stood up and gasped her body is now sweating. _Did she just did all of that_?

"Now you remember Rei-chan?" Minako asked her gently to avoid startling the miko

"Well...yeah. Everything" Rei said absent-mindedly

"...And?"

"...And...I-I needed space" Rei stood up to walk and left Minako alone

"I'll bet everything in my piggy bank that you'll go back in Usagi's arms by tomorrow" Minako said to no one as she stands up and went back at Usagi's house

-----

-Usagi's house-

Minako entered the door. She saw Ami, Makoto and Usagi stand up at the same time. Hoping that Rei is behind her

"I'm sorry guys. I couldn't make her come back here. But she had remembered everything since yesterday" Minako said

"And what happened next?" Usagi asked hopefully

Minako sighed. She didn't want to tell this to Usagi

"She said she needed some space"

Usagi fell down on her seat and started to cry again

"Wait I can't get it, Rei remembered but preferred to ask for a space than to get back here to Usagi?" Makoto asked

"Rei did remember everything, Mako-chan. But that was only Rei's memory from yesterday. Rei came back to normal; she came back to being grumpy and serious. One thing that didn't came back to her is her feelings she had given to Usagi" Minako said and Makoto got the point

Ami stood up

"Listen guys, we have our weekend exams tomorrow. I'm really glad that Rei-chan is alright now but I think at least we should face this one first?" Ami said

They all agreed and nodded at Ami's opinion. Ami looked at Usagi

"Is that alright with you, Usa-chan?" Ami asked, Usagi weakly nodded

-----

Morning came and the girls made their way to Juuban high school to take their final examination for their freshman year

Usagi's mind is still focused on Rei. But somehow she managed to remember all the things she had reviewed. Especially the one Rei had taught her in History

-----

-Hikawa Jinja-

Rei is staring at the floor while sweeping the leaves

'_I kissed Usagi yesterday that afternoon. She had returned my kiss...I was crazy following her like that! She even made me clean her room...that meatball head'_

Then Rei held her lips. Remembering the feel of Usagi's soft lips touch hers, she shook her head quickly, why does she keep remembering that kiss ever since last night?

Then her sweeping stopped. She had recalled what happened at the Record Bar with Mamoru. She saw Mamoru's eyes glaring from her to Usagi like they both have an infectious disease, and then he left them. She saw Usagi's painful expression, she didn't recall that last night...and Usagi's slap at her face..._ouch_, that could've really hurt

Then she finally remembered Usagi's wish last night

"_Please don't forget what we did today, Rei-chan. Don't forget you love me"_

Her broom was left to fall to the ground

The world has finally able to re-grow back the feelings Rei had for Usagi when she was under the love potion's spell

"Usa-chaaaaaaannn!"

----

-Juuban High School-

The results of the weekend exam were given that very same day of their exam. Ami, as everyone expected is the highest scorer above all. Makoto gave her a feather light peck on her cheeks, making the blue-haired girl blush profusely

Makoto and Minako's grade is above average, thanks to Ami's review. And Usagi? She was also above average. She was looking at the book Rei had lent her back at the Jinja. She couldn't control to chuckle. Rei knew Usagi was doing something naughty and she still even understands her and even managed to lend her the history book she needed

"Hey Usagi, are you alright? You passed, you should cheer up a bit" Makoto said to her

"I know. I'm really glad I passed the exam. I just wish that I can tell this to Rei-chan and see her happy reaction. Or even hear her say 'You've really worked hard ne, meat ball head?'" Usagi said

"Don't worry Usa, she'll have her feelings back for you. We just have to wait patiently" Ami said

"I...I just hope so. Thank you guys, I have to go. Our house is messed up so I have to clean it by myself" Usagi lied

"I really wanted to help you Usa but today's the last day of our club meeting" Ami said, feeling guilty that she can't help her friend

"Yeah, me too in our lacrosse club" Makoto added

"Bad of me I joined the volleyball club ne?" Minako said weakly

"Come on guys, it's alright, that's just a few dusts to clean and I'm finished" Usagi said, relieved that they weren't coming

"Okay talk to you at the phone later!" Usagi wave goodbye at them

Usagi was walking absent-mindedly towards the School gate. Her mind is deep in thoughts. She doesn't even care if students bumped her shoulders without apologizing

'_Great. All alone. Why is destiny enjoying my misery? All I wanted is to be with my one true love and now they even took her away from me, along with my best friend's trust. If you really think I should wait...'_

"Then give me a siiiign!" Usagi yelled, students near her are now staring at her as if she was crazy. After staring at her in a few seconds they have ignored her, to her relief. Then someone bumped her rudely, making her fall on her back. She closed her eyes tight

'_No one will ever catch me now'_

Then a pair of familiar hands caught her by waist. Usagi's eyes are still closed

"Careless as usual, love?" Her savior said

'_That voice!'_

Usagi opened her eyes

"Rei-chaaan!"

"Who else could put up with you?" Rei joked

Usagi paused and frowned. _The Rei I loved don't tease me_

"What's with the sad looks? I know, my love is probably hungry" Said Rei as she lifts up a plastic bag containing a chocolate mousse

Usagi's eyes widen

"You...you really remembered?" Usagi asked in disbelief, tears starting to fall down to her cheeks from joy

"I remembered all to be honest. I am Rei, same instincts, same temper...and..."

Rei kissed her tenderly. Usagi can never be wrong; this is the same kiss she felt when they were in the Restaurant in the middle of Sakura trees

"I love you so much, Usa-chan" Rei whispered

Usagi didn't hesitate and kissed her back with all her passion

"I love you too Rei-chan, but I guess I have to train you on lessening your temper" She said seductively

-----

-Not far away from the couple-

"I told you Rei will go back in Usagi's arms by today" Minako said as they stare at their two loving best friends

"Those two, aren't they ashamed kissing in front of many people? Students to be more specific?" Ami said

"Hey Ami, I thought you were attending you last club meeting today?" Makoto asked

"Look who's talking" Ami replied

Minako smiled evilly and took out the 'Love Potion' bottle

"Wanna try this?"

-----

-Later at Usagi's house-

As they got inside Usagi's house they never stopped kissing each other with passion. They went upstairs towards Usagi's room and lay on the bed

Rei caressed her lover's waist and back, tracing the perfect and curvy shapes while Usagi slipped her hands inside Rei's red shirt, feeling the her abdomen and the soft skin beneath it

Finally they parted breathlessly

"Love...We have to-tell-grandpa-and your parents right?" mumbled Rei as she stroke Usagi's loose blonde locks

"Bah, don't worry about that, I'm sure they'll understand" Usagi replied then kissed Rei hungrily

"Where did you put the chocolate mousse?"

"In the refrigerator"

"Good"

"Rei-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me clean our house?" Usagi asked

"Of course"

"You're the best" Usagi kissed her again

"You said you wanted to see a movie next week. Want to watch it with me?" Rei asked

"Why not? I would really love that"

Rei looked at the Gudo Man tankubons at Usagi's chair beside them

"Hey, you had a complete collection of Gudo Man?" Rei asked

"Uh...actually you bought that for me...to er...cheer me up" Usagi said

"I did? How much did it cost?"

Usagi blushed then kissed her and whispered to her ear

"Oooooohhh Nooooooo! My Allowance!"

-----

Ahh...Good ending isn't it?

I was really surprised that I finished this first than my first fic "I'll Protect You". I really planned to make that fic longer hehehe

Well anyways I hope you like my very first ReiXUsagi fic

I'm looking forward in making many fics as I can, so be gone and Daydream!

Rune Stine


End file.
